El amor existe, especial san valentin
by virginika14
Summary: Éste es un especial de san valentin dedicado a vosotros, mis lectores. Goenji x natsumi


Tras un frío día, me encontraba un poco triste, iba a ser san Valentín, y no estaré con mi ser amado.

Lo cierto es que nunca le he confesado mis sentimientos pero pensaba decirle lo mucho que le amo mañana, el día de los enamorados.

Si no se hubiera ido a Alemania a estudiar medicina ahora no estaría tan deprimida haciendo este chocolate sin dueño, mis amigos me apoyan y eso es bueno, pero en Inazuma queda muy poca gente, solo tengo a endo y aki, los demás se fueron…, me siento sola.

Por lo menos hablo con mi amorcito por Messenger, algo es algo, aunque siempre que ponemos una videollamada y veo su deslumbrante sonrisa, su pelo color crema al estilo de vegeta, sus finos ojos negros,…., le necesito, le necesito aquí conmigo.

He perdido el contacto con Haruna y Fuyuka, Haruna está muy ocupada como secretaria del padre de Kidou, y Fuyuka estudia medicina en Francia, y vive junto a su abuela.

En ese momento suena el teléfono, saco el chocolate de la olla con cuidado para que no se queme y contesto:

- Hola Natsumi-san.

- Hola, ¿quién llama?.- pregunto un tanto desconcertada.

- Soy Kidou, te llamaba para preguntarte si te gustaría venir a una fiesta que he organizado para reunir a todo Inazuma Japón.

- ¡Claro que me encantaría! Eso ni lo dudes, pero…¿vendrán los demás?

- Sí, vendrán todos menos Goenji.- dice Kidou cambiando su voz a una de tristeza, noté como mis esperanzas se fueron muy lejos.

- Ah, bueno, no importa.- dije con apenas un hilo de voz.- bueno, entonces en tu casa a las 17:25, ¿no?

- Sí, nos vemos Natsumi-san.

- Hasta mañana Kidou-san.

Colgué el teléfono, ahora sí que tenía depresión, me acerco a la cocina y veo el chocolate blanco con avellanas sobre la mesa, el favorito de Goenji, siempre le gusta lo más difícil de cocinar, pero al verle comer…merece la pena.

No pude dormir, intenté cerrar los ojos, en vano, estaríamos todos reunidos, menos Goenji, ya no sería lo mismo…

Al día siguiente tenía unas ojeras increíbles, pero con maquillaje no se me notaban, me puse guapísima, aunque sabía que mi amor verdadero no aparecería por esa fiesta.

Me puse un elegante vestido rojo por las rodillas, tenía un escote en forma de V, sin mangas, la espalda estaba al descubierto, la falda del vestido era con volantes y tenía una pequeña rosa a ambos lados.

Llegué en limusina hasta la casa de Kidou, siempre que la veo me sorprendo, ¡es enorme!, cuando entré todos vinieron a saludarme, ví muchos sonrojos por parte de los chicos y mucha envidia por las chicas, estaban todos…menos él.

La fiesta pasó muy rápido, me lo pasé medianamente bien, volví a ver a todos y eso me puso feliz. Ya era hora de irse, casi era medianoche y se acabaría éste día, y el chocolate que llevo en el bolso no tendrá dueño.

Salí de su casa la primera, no tenía más ganas, me dirigí a la torre de Inazuma y me quedé en su pequeño parque, testigo de los entrenamientos de mi ex capitán, me senté en un banco, admirando el crepúsculo.

Pero alguien me tapó los ojos, y con su arrogante voz me preguntó, "¿quién soy?" me volví rápidamente, ¡no podía ser él! El protagonista de mis sueños, el culpable de mis enumerables sonrojos, el ladrón que me robó el corazón.

- ¡Goenji!.- grité de emoción, le abrazé casi por instinto, esto no podía estar pasando de verdad.

- Natsumi, te he extrañado mucho.- me dice mirándome a los ojos, me quedé embobada mirando sus sinceros ojos y su brillante sonrisa.

- Yo-yo también….-dije tartamudeando, Goenji se sentó a mi lado y miró junto a mí el crepúsculo.

- Siento haber llegado tarde, yo…quería pasar éste día contigo….- le miré sorprendida y me encontré con unas mejillas sonrojadas, sonreí.

- Yo también, tengo algo para ti, aun no ha acabado la noche, ¿no?

- No ja, ja.- me sonríe y espera mi regalo, lo saco minuciosamente y se lo entrego, lo abre y se sorprende al ver su chocolate favorito sobre sus manos.- ¿lo has hecho tú?

- ¡Por supuesto!.- dije orgullosa

Goenji le dio un mordisco al chocolate y creo que puso cara de asco, pero debió de ser mi imaginación.

- Esta…está muy bueno…gracias Natsumi.- me dijo con la boca muy salada, ¿por qué será?

- De nada Goenji, yo…quería decirte…que….- dije temblorosa, miré mis manos sudadas y me puse roja a más no poder.

- No hace falta Natsumi, yo lo diré por ti, te quiero.

Éste momento lo recuerdo como el mejor de toda mi vida, cuando me cogió delicadamente mi cara como si fuera de cristal, y me besó dulcemente. Definitivamente el amor, existe.


End file.
